


Little White Lies (2Jae version)

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunning Youngjae, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literally he'll do anything for Youngjae, M/M, Supportive Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: Youngjae has an important and "interesting" school project and he asks Jaebeom for help. Little does Jaebeom know that Youngjae's project is not exactly for school purposes.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Little White Lies (2Jae version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone. Happy new year. I'm finally back with another 2Jae story. It's been a few months since my last work and since then I've written several stories that i'll slowly share here with you guys. for now i hope you'll enjoy this Fluff and humor piece about naughty photography student Youngjae tricking his Jaebeom into doing a racy photo shoot.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I've also posted a Jinson version of this story. same title. Please go find it and support me<3

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Jaebeom asks probably for the millionth time.

Youngjae sighs impatiently, just managing to stop himself from rolling his eyes a third time in two minutes. “Yes, hyung this is necessary.” His tone is mock patient.

Jaebeom doesn’t give up though. He looks at himself in the mirror again, taking in his bare chest and the super tight leather pants hugging his legs, then he looks back at Youngjae to complain, “But it’s so lewd.”

“Honestly I don’t know why you insist on hiding your smoking hot body away in those large clothes you wear. Its bad manners to hide under a multitude of clothes like someone hiding belly fat and then later shock people with your perfect six-pack.”

Jaebeom grins, ignoring the glare Youngjae sends him. “Are you still bitter about how I shocked you with my abs two years ago?”

“Yes. It was rude and you were a jerk making me think you had a muffin under those buggy shirts.”

Jaebeom’s grin turns into a full laugh, “It’s not my fault you made assumptions.”

“Anyway, please help me here.” Youngjae picked his camera up from the bedside table.

“I still feel like this is too sexual.”

“That’s the point, hyung. You know how important this is to me. It’s for my school project, remember?” Youngjae gently reminds his boyfriend, and then with extra cuteness, he asks once more, “Now please help me?” head tipped to the side, he regards Jaebeom pleadingly.

At this point Jaebeom accepts defeat with a mournful sigh. It would really be nice to see the day when he will officially be able to resist Youngjae’s cuteness. “Fine, but just so you know, these pants are squeezing the life out of my balls.”

Youngjae laughs loud and boisterous, quite enjoying the view of Jaebeom desperately yanking at the leather material about his crotch area in an effort to create some space for his precious jewels. “Stop doing that or you’ll rip the pants.”

“I think I’ll rip them if I breathe too hard.”

“Don’t be a drama queen.” Reaching out for Jaebeom, Youngjae takes his arm and pulls him towards their bed. “Now sit down and start looking sexy.” He lifts the camera and points it at Jaebeom. “Listen carefully to my instructions, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Jaebeom rolls his eyes, trying to get comfortable on the bed without ripping the damned tight pants. Plus they are totally pinching him in all the wrong places.

“Just try to relax. No weird facial expressions. I’m not trying to make a meme collection.”

“I’m pretty good at those though.”

“Not now, baby. Let’s make this photo shoot happen.”

Jaebeom actually gets serious this time and finds a comfortable spot on the bed, lying a bit stiffly on the side while awaiting Youngjae’s instructions.

Camera aimed, Youngjae begins, “lie down with your back propped up against the pillows.” He pauses to allow Jaebeom to make the adjustment. “Good. Now lift one knee, grab your crotch with one hand and look into the camera like you are giving your audience all kinds of dirty promises.”

“Oh god! Really?”

“yes. Now, please.”

Heat is practically rising up Jaebeom’s neck from the embarrassment of doing something so preposterous. He does it anyway because he wants to be a supportive boyfriend to Youngjae.

“You look hot.” Youngjae comments, momentarily moving his camera away from his eye to leeringly look his boyfriend over.

“Stop it. I’m embarrassed. enough”

“The pause is perfect.” Youngjae says, laughing, and then he starts taking the pictures, after which he gives the next instruction, “now bite your lip…. Yeah just like that. Perfect.” Youngjae grins, actually enjoying this. “You may take your hand off your crotch now.”

“Finally.”

“Give me that sultry, hungry look you always make.”

“What sultry look I always make?”

“The one you make when you see me step out of the shower. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Jaebeom squeezes his eyes shut against the blush creeping up his neck all the way to his cheeks for the embarrassment of learning that he isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is about these things. “There is no look.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae’s tone is disbelieving. “And stroke your chest sensually while you give me that look.”

Youngjae finds himself extremely impressed by how alarmingly well Jaebeom does the next few poses while standing by the window, and he voices it out. “I might consider hiring you for all my project photo shoots. You are really good at this.”

As nice as the compliment is coming from a photography major who also happens to be his boyfriend, Jaebeom shakes his head. “No thanks. I’m far too awkward for this scene.”

“Do you still feel uncomfortable?”

“Yes. It’s weird being half naked while you have all your clothes on.”

“Will it help if I shed some clothes too?”

Jaebeom lights up, suddenly excited by the prospect. “Is that a thing? Can you really do that?”

“No.” Youngjae shoots the idea down with such finality that Jaebeom doesn’t dare try to argue. Lowering his camera again, “youngjae adds, “right now you are my model and that’s it. We have to be professional. When I go pro, I’ll do these kinds of photo shoots with actual male models. Shall I shed my clothes to make them more comfortable while working together?”

Jaebeom considers that for a moment, “on second thought, keep your clothes on. Always.” Then more vehemently, he adds, “Every time, Youngjae.”

“Okay.” Youngjae promises with a smile soft and reassuring. He snaps a few more pictures before deciding he’s collected enough. He beckons Jaebeom over so that they can take a look at the photos together.

Youngjae can’t help cooing every now and again. Beside him, Jaebeom is cringing a little at the images in front of him and maybe even embarrassed still, but he is also quite stunned by how good the pictures look. He had no idea he had it in him. He almost doesn’t recognise himself at all what with how sensual and confident he looks in the pictures.

“Thanks, Hyung.” Youngjae cranes his neck to Kiss Jaebeom on the lips. “I’ll definitely enjoy these pictures.”

“So, when do you hand them in?”

“Hand them in where? These are mine.”

“What about your project?”

Youngjae chuckles, “there is no school project.”

“what!” Jaebeom’s smile falls

“Hyung, seriously, could pictures such as these possibly be appropriate for a school project? Of course I made that up to convince you to do this. I just wanted these for my personal gallery.”

Jaebeom’s jaw drops in shock, his expression every bit as scandalised as he feels. 

Sensing trouble coming on, Youngjae smiles unnecessarily wide and tentatively pats his boyfriend’s bare chest. “You are totally the best boyfriend in the world. I bet Jackson will die of jealousy when I tell him that you did something like this for me.”

Jaebeom only glares harder.

“Come on, hyung. You shouldn’t be hiding such hot body from your boyfriend.” Youngjae tries again, but that doesn’t seem to be working either, so he adds. “I’ll make it up to you later.” Youngjae places both palms on Jaebeom’s chest and strokes all the way to his shoulders and then biceps in a way he knows works to calm Jaebeom a bit when he is upset. He leans in to press his lips to the underside of Jaebeom’s jaw. “this is something we’ll both laugh about real soon so, please smile.”

“Youngjae?” Jaebeom finally speaks

“Yes, hyung?”

“You better not be in here by the time I get out of these tight pants I can’t run in.” 

“What will you do?”

“Stick around to find out.” Challenges Jaebeom.

Youngjae only takes a few seconds to weighs his options considering the warning gleam in Jaebeom’s eyes; before he bolts out of the room, his boisterous voice booming in laughter.

Jaebeom smiles, shaking his head. He is going to have so much fun pretending to be upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story. I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
